


Boyfriend For Rent: It's Free

by ryiason



Series: The Chronicles of Kagami Taiga aka the Perfect Boyfriend [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio asks for Kagami Taiga's help to pretend to be his boyfriend. It goes all well until Kise Ryouta finds out about it.#"I'm looking for a gift for my big brother's boyfriend." The younger Kasamatsu says as he frowns at Kise and Kobori.Moriyama coughs. "Big brother? You mean, Kasamatsu Yukio?""Yes." He frowns harder."Wait, Senpai has a boyfriend?" Kise asks, in panic. That should be his job!The younger Kasamatsu puffs his chest and says, proudly. "Kagami Taiga is the best boyfriend for my big brother!"Kise wants to scream.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio & Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio & Momoi Satsuki, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Chronicles of Kagami Taiga aka the Perfect Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823017
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> it is, as a matter of fact, a series.
> 
> hello, y'all. welcome to: KAGAMI TAIGA IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND. but for KUROKO ONLY.
> 
> also i like the idea of kasamatsu babysitting kuroko kagami and momoi. and kagami babysitting kasamatsu because let's face it, that's Kagami's thing, isn't it? To spoil and to take care of people. he learned from himuro

Kasamatsu is in trouble.

He rarely gets in trouble. Because he's a big brother to three younger kids and his father always travels for work. He's the one his mother leans on. It's also because he's a captain, his image  _ is  _ the team's image. If he's lousy, his team will look lousy. That's what he thinks. That's why he does everything in his power to not get in  _ trouble _ .

But this… this is  _ trouble. _ A different kind. He didn't even do anything and he's in trouble.

_ That's the point _ , he thinks. He's in trouble because he didn't do anything.

He wants to bury himself alive every time he remembers it.

When he entered college, his parents thought it would be better if he stayed in a dorm.

("Are you sure?" He asks. "Who's going to take care of these rascals?"

"I'm already retired, you know." His father grunts. "I'll take care of them. Focus on your studies.")

He rarely comes home, then. Because there's something to do in a class somewhere. Or there's a project he needs to finish. Or STRKY has an appointment they need to do because Imayoshi is annoying. He barely has time for  _ himself _ , it would be a miracle if he has time for other people.

But at the same time, he didn't want his parents to worry. So, when they asked if he's in a relationship, his mouth recoiled.

"Uhhh…"

"Your father and I are not forcing you." His mother says. "But, you know… if you are and you think you can't tell us, you can."

_ Huh _ ?

He looks at his mother. "Huh?"

"Is it a man, Yukio? Are you gay?"

Kasamatsu's head is spinning. "Bisexuality exists."

"Are you bisexual?"

_ I don't know _ . He never thought about it. Moriyama said he's one and he's been  _ happier _ because he feels like he's free and that he's dating pool has become wider. It did not. He's still not dating anyone.

Anyway, Kasamatsu never thought of… relationships or his attraction to other people. Of course, he thought of dating and stuff -- he's a guy and he was in high school, it's normal. But it was abstract. Something he just thought of once in a while. He had basketball, studies, and his family leaning on him. He never had time to think it over.

"It's not like that…" Kasamatsu says. "I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not. I have my friends."

"If you say so."

  
  


#

  
  


_ If you say so. _

_ Ugh, now I can't stop thinking about that conversation _ .

After that, his mother and father have been giving him  _ looks. _ His little brother even told him he can date and not to worry about him.

He wants to bang his head against a wall and is about to do it until Miyaji sees him.

"You're  _ way _ too early." Miyaji says. "Something wrong?"

"Why? Do I look like something is wrong?"

Miyaji snorts. "You wanna answer a question with a question?"

"Is a romantic relationship  _ that _ important? I can't understand it. My parents are worried about me because I'm not dating anyone yet. Maybe, I'm just not ready, you know."

Miyaji grunts. "Sure."

Kasamatsu gives Miyaji a look. "What's up with that response?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly! You are usually in high spirits! What's going on?"

Miyaji shrugs and clears his throat. "I have a girlfriend." He says it softly, Kasamatsu almost doesn't hear it.

"You're kidding."

Miyaji hides his face with his hands. " _ Ugh! _ You don't even know!"

Later, when the rest of STRKY comes to the court to practice, they find out that Higuchi has apparently been in a relationship since high school. Imayoshi is trying out dating and even Okamaru has managed to score a date with a senpai in his university.

"I think it's more like your parents feel like you're not trying." Imayoshi explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to be  _ that _ guy but… there's comfort in being alone. That kind of solitude when you're just in your comfort zone. You have friends, sure, but these are your friends when you were in high school. How do I explain it? It's like, you're not broadening your horizon." Imayoshi sniffs. "That's why I'm trying dating. Anyway, your parents are just worried about you. Imagine, if  _ I  _ was worried about  _ you _ ."

"Don't do that." Kasamatsu can't imagine it. He doesn't even want to.

"Do you want me to give you some girls' number?"

"Just… shut up."

Imayoshi chuckles.

  
  


#

  
  


Kasamatsu sighs as he roams around the supermarket.

_ Relationships. Commitments. Responsibility? _

He sighs again.

Anyway… as much as he wants to present a girlfriend to his parents to ease their worries that he's fine, he can't. His situation with not being able to talk with girls has been better but not completely gone.

He could try and present a boyfriend but… where the fuck is he going to find a man willing to date him? Just because they're attracted to men doesn't mean they will be attracted to him.

That's when he sees Kagami  _ and  _ Kuroko. He blinks at them, and is about to greet them when Kagami says, "You're not going to eat Sinigang again! You need to eat something else!"

"But it's my favorite."

"I know but we can try some other dish. Hm. How about  _ Kare-kare _ ?"

Kuroko looks like Kagami told him Santa is real. "I would like that."

Kagami gives Kuroko a fond look and pats his head.

Kasamatsu blinks.  _ It's a crazy idea _ , he thinks.  _ But it might just work _ .

  
  


#

  
  


Kasamatsu drags Kagami and Kuroko in a café after they shop.

"My treat." Kasamatsu declares.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu… err, - _ san _ ." Kagami says.

"How are you, Kasamatsu-san?" Kuroko asks. "University treating you well?"

"Yeah. STRKY is going well, too."

"Happy to hear that." Kuroko replies.

Silence.

Kasamatsu swallows the lump in his throat. "Actually… I have a problem."

Kagami and Kuroko blink at him and Kasamatsu pours his heart out. After he finishes, he orders another cup of coffee.

"Hmm." Kuroko nods. "I see."

Kagami sighs. "I have a  _ bad _ feeling about this."

Kasamatsu looks at him. "Huh?"

"Oh. It's because, before Taiga-kun and I started dating, Momoi-san  _ fake _ -dated him. I think he's having a deja-vu."

"It's just like this. Just different locations." Kagami moans out. "Are you going to ask  _ one _ of us to pretend to date you, Kasamatsu-san?"

He actually is. "I'm sorry. And wait,  _ fake _ ? Kise said it was real!"

"Momoi asked us not to tell Aomine about it being fake." Kagami shrugs. "Something about Aomine not being able to make it."

"That's why few people know we are in a relationship." Kuroko explains. "You're one of them now, Kasamatsu-san."

It was not  _ hard _ to find out. Kagami and Kuroko are just… giving  _ those  _ kinds of vibe. That they have been together for a long time.

"Still. You were going to ask one of us to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Kuroko asks.

"Yeah. Sorry. I could try asking a girl but I'm still having a hard time talking to them. Or ask Kobori or Moriyama to pretend but just… imagining it will make me laugh."

"I see. How about Kise-kun?"

Kasamatsu sighs. "Absolutely not. He'll overreact then we'll get caught."

Kagami and Kuroko's faces say  _ that's true _ .

"Well. If anything, Taiga-kun should be the one to do it. He has experience now."

Kagami glares at him. "I knew you would say that."

"It's true. You have a reference character, too: Momoi-san. And probably, Aomine-kun."

"Stop acting like this is a resumé!"

Kuroko ignores him. "Also, you joined a play for Drama Club and they asked you if you could join their team. You're good at this."

"You just want to piss off  _ Kise. _ " Kagami grunts. Then Kagami looks defeated. "But if this is really important to you, Kasamatsu…-san. I'll, uh, do it."

Kasamatsu has never been happier. "Thank you, Kagami! Kuroko! You don't know how much this will help me!"

"Yes, yes." Kagami says.

  
  


#

  
  


Kuroko is right. Kagami  _ is  _ good at this.

Kasamatsu hangs out in Kagami's apartment, and if he isn't careful, he might think Kagami likes him. He's just so… tender. He doesn't feel like the guy Kasamatsu was wary of in court.

"That's his charm." Momoi tells him. It's been a week and Kasamatsu can hold a normal conversation with her now. They found out as long as the topic is clear, he can actually talk to girls.

"You fake-dated him, right?"

" _ Yes _ ! I am Tai-chan's ex!"

_ She seems so proud _ .

The reason why Kasamatsu hangs around Kagami is to make their story more believable. Kagami doesn't want to lie. Or more accurately, he  _ can't _ . He said it's not his thing and the last time he did, he made Kuroko upset so he's not doing it.

_ Adorable, isn't he?  _ Momoi mouthed at him while they were eating a salad Kagami made.

Kagami puts plates on top of the table and sits next to him. Across him is Kuroko. It's easier this way, because Kagami likes feeding Kuroko.

"Do you feel comfortable around each other now?" Momoi asks.

"More or less." Kagami grunts. "By the way, are you sure Aomine won't be barging in when he finds out you're here?"

"He's not going to! The coach had him on lock so he could study. His grades are so low so he's teaching him. Captain said I couldn't teach him because it looks like Dai-chan might do something else." Momoi has a face that says Aomine wouldn't do something else. Or if he does, Momoi will probably let it happen.

"Taiga-kun's grades have been improving." Kuroko comments.

Kasamatsu doesn't say anything about Kagami's red cheeks.

"Yeah, I agree on Kagami."

"This is a bit different from me and Tai-chan, right? 'Cause he's meeting your parents."

Kagami sighs.

Kuroko apparently asked for Momoi's help about crafting a story on how Kagami and Kasamatsu 'liked' each other. Basketball has been involved and Kagami's cooking. Truth to be told, Kasamatsu thinks that wasn't just the reason why Momoi is here but he doesn't say it. They're helping him, he has no right to complain.

"My family liked Taiga-kun right away so I think it will be okay."

"But Tai-chan has been feeding you and his family before you guys dated! Tai-chan, so  _ sly _ !"

"I have been feeding you  _ too _ ." Kagami growls.

Kasamatsu can't deny it. Kagami has been feeding him as well.

He shrugs and eats Kagami's food. Things will work out. Like basketball.

Right?

  
  


#

  
  
  


(He watches his son as Yukio pats the heads of his younger siblings. Yukio visited again, it has been a few times in a month. Before, he usually just comes home once in a month. Even though, as a father, he understands why his son only comes home rarely, he worries.

"Hey, dad." Yukio smiles at him. "Where's mom?"

"Your aunt came by. Something about an anniversary gift." He answers. He sees a plastic in his son's hand. "What's that?"

"Uh. Food." Yukio puts it on the table.

"You cooked?"

Yukio blushes. "Uh. No."

_ Oho? _ He thinks.  _ My son blushed. A girl? A boy? _

But he doesn't pry. He just hit the food his son brought and it's really delicious.

They end up watching a movie and Yukio is not watching. He's on his phone, texting and giggling silently in the corner. He puts his phone down and announces he's going to the toilet.

He respects his son's privacy. He does  _ but  _ \--

He runs towards the phone and is surprised to find out what was on the screen.

A picture of a boy is on the profile. It looks like a candid picture, actually. He looks tall even if he's sitting and looking away while holding a water bottle.  _ This boy is quite attractive _ .

The boy is named  **Kagami Taiga**

**Kagami Taiga:** _ Have you got home safe, Yukio-san? _

_ Yukio-san? _ His eyebrows go up.

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _ Yes. Don't worry about me. _

**Kagami Taiga:** _Alright._

_ Sorry about the beach date, too. _

_ I know it's important for it to be just the two of us, but I thought it would be good to bring some people so you wouldn't feel pressured. _

_ What the? A beach date? And this guy is being considerate of my son?  _ This Kagami boy is treating his son with… gentleness. For him, his Yukio has always been rough. He wonders if that was what Yukio needed. Someone to take care of him.

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _ It's fine. Just feed me _

**Kagami Taiga:** _ Yes, leave it to me! _

He wants to meet this boy Yukio is seeing.


	2. Plans In Action

"I'm going to tell him."

"You can't. Dad said not to tell him that we know. He might get awkward and stuff."

"...I'm still going to tell him. He said not to lie.  _ Ever _ ."

"This isn't lying. He never asked us anything. That's why you better shut up! Besides, this is about you wanting to ask him about The Guy."

Kasamatsu's eyebrow twitches.  _ These brats… _ he has been visiting his family home every weekend. Besides, he doesn't think he'll get any rest in the dorms, anyway; Moriyama would be loud about picking up  _ people  _ and Kobori being too soft about it which would result to Kasamatsu being dragged to Moriyama's shenanigans again and usually, he would be okay doing all that but three days ago, him, Kagami, Kuroko and Momoi went to a beach (that he enjoyed very much) to make a make-shift 'date' between Kagami and Kasamatsu. It was a success, no matter what Momoi said.

("There's only like, three pictures of you and Tai-chan, Yukichii-san! The point of this is to make you and Tai-chan look like a couple! And one of the pictures is even a group picture! We have to do it again!"

"No," the boys say behind her.)

Girls  _ are  _ scary. And being called  _ Yukichii- _ san just brings a whole level of terrifying.

Anyway, he was taking a nap in his old room that has been converted as a guest room and his brothers are talking like he's not  _ sleeping _ .

He cracks his eyes open and watches as his brothers gasp in shock when they see him waking up.

"Big bro!" They call in unison.

"You two…" he sighs. "Are you both crazy? I'm sleeping and you're talking…"

They both bow their heads. "Sorry, big brother."

Kasamatsu sighs. "Well, whatever. Anyway, what do you mean about The Guy…?"

Bon, the youngest of the four brothers, glares at his older brother, Yuki, who apparently is the one discussing The Guy. Bon sighs. "Dad said you have a boyfriend."

Kasamatsu doesn't act surprised. He  _ knew _ his dad knew. His dad has been skittish around him since two weeks ago, and has been sending messages about accepting his oldest son, no matter what. In some ways, Kasamatsu is grateful. Makes this whole thing easier.

"Yes." Kasamatsu answers.

Bon and Yuki's eyes widen. "What? Big brother!"

Bon leans forward. "Who is it? Is he great in basketball? How did you meet?"

Momoi said something about easing the family and Kasamatsu, as well, and to start small.  _ Just say the truth, _ she told him.  _ It's the easiest lie to speak. _

"Kagami Taiga. He's the ace from Seirin. We met through basketball, of course." Kasamatsu finds what Momoi had said is true.

"Kagami Taiga…?" Yuki blinks then exclaims,  _ ah! _ "The one with the weird hair! Red and black!"

"Oooohhhh… the one who jumps so high?" Bon adds.

"That's him." Kasamatsu chuckles softly.

"Big brother, he's from a different school, right? How did you guys date?"

Kasamatsu thinks of what Momoi told him again. "I met him again in the supermarket. I invited him for coffee, I hung out with him a couple of times, and he's good with cooking. I confessed first."

_ It's easy to fall in love with Taiga-kun,  _ Kuroko said when Kagami was cooking and Momoi was 'helping' him.  _ It's like breathing after you learn how to do it. _

"It was easy…" Kasamatsu thinks of how Kuroko looks at Kagami when he thinks no one is looking at them. "Falling in love with him…" he wonders if he'll ever feel that way about anyone.

Bon gasps as Yuki says, "Brother, you are  _ in _ love!"

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


There was a study about how family gossip is faster than light, and Kasamatsu read that for fun, and has no opinion, either way. Until now.

He thinks that study is true.

This is his 50th text message from his uncle.

**You know,** the text says,  **We care about you, no matter what. Hope we meet this boyfriend of yours.**

Kasamatsu sighs as he sends the text to the group chat Momoi made.

**Yukichii-san and Tai-chan Defense Squad**

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _ [forwarded a message] _

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _ thoughts? _

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ [sends an emoji that's squealing] _

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ This is amazing! Congratulations! _

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _ I doubt this is something to be happy about. But congratulations, Kasamatsu-san, Taiga-kun.  _

**Kagami Taiga:** _ [sends a smiling emoji] _

**Kasamatsu Yukio** :  _ Is it okay to make Kagami meet my family this weekend? _

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ [sends an emoji that says 'XXX'] _

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ Taiga, Yukichii-san! Taiga! _

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes.

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ Stop rolling your eyes at me, Yukichii-san! _

Women are terrify--

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ And stop calling women terrifying! _

Kasamatsu sighs.

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _ Can Taiga meet my family this weekend? Is it in your schedule? _

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _ Momoi-san? _

**Momoi Satsuki:** _ [sends a thumbs up emoji] _

**Kagami Taiga:** _ Okay _

  
  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Around the middle of the week, Kasamatsu calls his mother, who is relatively calmer than his father, by this whole thing.

"I'm going to bring my  _ boyfriend _ this weekend. I hope that's okay."

Suddenly, the sound in the other line starts getting rowdy. Sounds suspiciously like metal starts clacking.

"Mother?"

" _ Yes _ ." His mother's voice goes higher. Then she clears her throat. "Yes, that's okay. Is he… allergic to anything?"

"No. Also, he'll bring some food for us so don't cook a lot, okay?"

His mother says  _ okay _ .

"That's all I called about. I hope that's okay."

"Hm. Okay."

"Okay." Kasamatsu narrows his eyes.

" _ Okay _ ."

They end the call.

  
  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  
  


It doesn't surprise him when his father told him they got a noise complaint the next day.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  
  


As a man, Kasamatsu can't deny Kagami is a good looking guy. He has a different charm, than, for example, Kise.

Kagami has the air of the bad boy with the golden heart and tender actions that opposes his tsundere words. And it works for him. He imagines that's why Kuroko fell in love with him and why Momoi chose him as a fake boyfriend when she needed it.

And right now, Kasamatsu is really convinced. Kagami is a  _ good looking guy _ .

It's not much. Kagami is just wearing a white, long sleeve that he folded up to his forearm. Black, ripped jeans and black Air Jordans (Kasamatsu is  _ jealous _ ) and his hair is pushed back that styled a little messy.

He's really handsome.

Kasamatsu can't help but nod. "I have a good taste."

Kagami sighs while Momoi giggles as she fixes his hair one more time.

Kuroko nods besides Kasamatsu. "I agree."

And the three of them -- except Kagami -- hum in satisfaction.

Kagami sighs, once again.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


"You know," Kasamatsu tells Kagami before he knocks on the door of his family home. "We can still leave."

Kagami tightens his grip with the bag that holds all of the food he cooked. He said it relaxed him. "It's okay. Momoi and Tetsuya won't leave it alone if we back out now."

That's true. Kasamatsu can't imagine what Momoi will say. Something along  _ you guys managed to get through basketball matches but not this? Cowards! _ He shivers just thinking about it.

_ No time to think. Just get over it already. _ Kasamatsu knocks and waits for the door to open.

It's his mother.

"Come in." She croaks out.

They come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a long time! hooe you enjoy!


	3. Mission Accomplished... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think i have a schedule for this stuff you're wrong enjoy tho

Kasamatsu has to give it to Kagami, though, he's  _ really _ good at acting. Those stories about Kagami being recruited to the drama club is becoming more believable.

As soon as they come in, Kagami does this awkward-respectful thing where he doesn't know if he's bowing or saying hello first. It charms his mother, he can tell. When he meets Kasamatsu's father, he gets more nervous. Hesitated for speaking like a fool, Kasamatsu's father just chuckles at Kagami.

He pats Kagami's shoulder and says, "It's alright, young man. My eldest likes you. In that I believe you're a good person. There's no need to prove yourself to me."

_ Not that he has to,  _ Kasamatsu thinks drily.  _ We're just friends, anyway. _

Kasamatsu's brothers watch Kagami, warily. As they help their mother on arranging the table, his father invites Kagami in the living room for some  _ conversation _ .

"I--" Kasamatsu is about to say,  _ I'll join you _ but his mother is faster.

"Yukio," she pushes the money in his hands. "Buy us some drinks."

"W-wha-- no, mom!" Kasamatsu doesn't whine but Jesus, she's asking him to leave Kagami in the tiger's den. "You don't expect me to leave him here, right?"

"Your father wouldn't kill him. He just wants to have a conversation."

That's what he's worried about. Kagami can charm his father, and Kuroko and Momoi made their story foolproof. But Kasamatsu is still worried.

"Mom, please."

"Just five minutes, Yukio." She pleads. "That's all I ask."

Kasamatsu sighs. He knows when he's lost an argument. He goes to the living room and his father already got Kagami engaged in a small talk. As soon as  _ Yukio  _ leaves, he knows the conversation will be different.

"I'll just buy some drinks." Kasamatsu says.

His father nods and Kagami looks like he'd rather be anywhere. Kasamatsu gives Kagami an apologetic look.

Kasamatsu leaves the door open when he goes. Hoping Kagami would just run when it gets too much.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Kasamatsu's father is already showing Kagami his baby pictures when he comes back.

Kagami succeeded. A little too much, in fact.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


It was a success.

His family  _ loves _ Kagami.

His mother keeps giggling on Kagami; when he cooked, when he washed the dishes, when he answered every question she asked. His father enjoys the way Kagami takes care of Kasamatsu, putting an arm at the back of his seat, putting food in Kasamatsu's plate, making sure he's eating. His three brothers are no better.

Considering Kagami is helping Bon make a dunk and the rest of his brothers cheering Bon to do the said dunk.

"We'll buy you some drinks, Kagami-big brother." Bon announces as Yuki says he wants to take a break.

"Wait, what about  _ me _ ?" Kasamatsu demands.

His three big brothers -- the traitors -- just shrug at him. "And you, too, big brother. I guess."

"You little --"

Then the three of them just giggle while running away.

"Seriously, Kagami. You just needed my parents' approval, I didn't ask you to make them fall in love with you."

Kagami chuckles. "Sorry. They're good people."

_ And you're a good person _ , Kasamatsu thinks but says nothing.

"By the way, is Kise coming?"

"No?" Kasamatsu sighs. "Why?"

"Well, from what Tetsuya told me, he's like your tail."

"Tail?"

"Attached."

"Ah." Kasamatsu nods. "Good analogy." He sniffs as Kagami takes off one button of his shirt. "He's out of town."

Which is… it's not like Kasamatsu  _ hates _ Kise for that. It was his job. Something about the aesthetic is better in Milan and for the past few years, he's been steadily gaining attention as a model.

But Kise is  _ his  _ kouhai. Who refuses to leave him alone even after they graduated. Who kept calling him for some random thing Kasamatsu doesn't care about but is forced to listen, anyway. It was… not strange for Kasamatsu… to mi… Mi… well, whatever 

"I feel like I'm being pathetic." Kasamatsu murmurs.

Kagami sits down next to him and laughs. "Maybe. But he's a good guy. Probably worth it to be pathetic for Kise, right?"

Kasamatsu glares at Kagami. " _ You _ ! You should tell me,  _ no, Kasamatsu-san, you aren't like that. _ "

"You're the one that said you're pathetic, though?"

"You  _ little _ \--"

By the time his brothers come back, they swear Kasamatsu and Kagami are making out. Disheveled hair, messy clothes.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Kagami won their wrestling match in the court. Kasamatsu is bitter for some reason.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


("Hey, Kobori!" A woman's voice calls and Kobori turns around to find one of the friends of his (secret) girlfriend (because Moriyama will not leave him alone and Kasamatsu is having problems with his parents about his relationship status) waving at him.

"Ichika, hello." He smiles.

"Hmm~ you're smiling! Something good happened?"

"A date." He murmurs and looks around. Moriyama is  _ sharp _ .

"Hmm~ hmm~ good for you." Ichika pats his back. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask. Your friend… Kasamatsu-kun, was it?"

"Yukio?" He asks and she nods. "Yeah. Since high school. Why? Did he ignore you when you talked to him? He has a problem, it wasn't his --"

"He has a problem with girls?" She frowns. "Weird. One of my classmates with the same class as him has a crush on him. Wanna know why? Because of a pen she borrowed from him and she said he was cool."

"Kasamatsu?" He asks, incredulously. "Yukio? Average height? Black hair? Grumpy?"

"Like an old man about to tell us to  _ get off his lawn?" _

"Yeah… that's Yukio…"

"Actually, that isn't what I was about to say. I saw him on the beach a few days ago."

"Beach?  _ Few days ago _ ?"

She nods. "Yeah, he was with this guy. Tall, maroon and black haired, dark skinned and handsome?"

Kobori's eyes widens. There's only one person that fits that description. "Kagami Taiga?"

"Maybe? They seemed close. I just wanted to ask if he has a boyfriend? Because my brother is having this crisis about sexuality so I thought he might help, you know --  _ Kobori? _ "

Kasamatsu Yukio having a boyfriend… that's… that's not even… no. It's possible. These past few weeks, he's been distant. To the point Moriyama is starting to get upset. He's always on his phone and starts giggling when he reads a message.

_ The signs _ , he thinks.  _ Are all there. Fuck _ .

But… Kagami Taiga? How did Kasamatsu even meet Kagami outside basketball?

And.. what is he about to tell Kise now?)

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  


**From: Kaijou's Ace**

**To: Kobori08**

**MESSAGE:**

_ Hello, senpai~ ^____^ I'm about to come back in a week! How are you? How's uni? _

_ Me? I'm doing my best to pass everything so I could follow them with you! _

_ Also, Kobori-senpai… how's Kasamatsu-senpai? How's he doing? I'm getting nervous… _

_ Because I'm going to confess as soon as I get home. Any tips, senpai? Considering you have a girlfriend now? _


	4. Kise's Return and Kobori Is Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the chapters now because i'm not done yet hehehe
> 
> happy new year and sorry for the looong wait for this update
> 
> support me by [buying me coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ryiason)

Kise is tired.

But he's excited.

He couldn't help but grin at everybody in the airport, it's to the point even if he was a very attractive man, most people already find it creepy.

"Ryou-chan," his assistant groans. "Please tone down that smile."

"I can't help it!" He giggles. "I'm  _ home  _ \--" and a brief image of Kasamatsu- _ senpai  _ flashes in his mind. "-- and it's been too long."

It was three months ago since the last time he was in Japan. After the first country, another magazine offered a photoshoot in another country and another and another -- it was to the point Kise felt fatigue but he pulled through. First of all, the pay is immaculate. Second, to pursue Kasamatsu, he needs to be at his best. And he's at his best when he has money and time. Now, he got a lot of funds, he could spend his days leisurely.

The thought of being with Kasamatsu brings another  _ creepy _ smile on his face.

" _ Ugh _ ." His assistant clicks his tongue. "Go home. Take a break. And just stop being creepy."

"You hate me, Suzuki-san." Kise pouts.

His assistant rolls her eyes. "If I didn't know you, I'd call the police."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Kobori's smile feels forced and awkward. And he's sure it looks like it, too.

"What's wrong with you?" Moriyama frowns at him. "Will you lighten up? So, what if Kise and Kasamatsu date? Are you homophobic?"

_ Homophobic…  _ he wishes that was the case. He could just be educated by these people and it will be done. But alas, God isn't that kind.

Kasamatsu is  _ dating _ somebody else already.

The  _ somebody _ is named Kagami Taiga.

Three weeks ago, Kobori found out about this fact. Two weeks ago, he confirmed it when he took a peek at Kasamatsu's phone and the wallpaper was a picture of him and Kagami at some beach. A week ago, Kise informed him he's going home and he's going to  _ woo _ Kasamatsu.

Woo… woo a man who is already taken? What kind of dog-shit plot of a novel is this?

Kobori's head hurts.

And now, Kise asked them to help him to find a gift for Kasamatsu.

Kobori wants to go home. Or to throw up.

"Oi, Kise!" Moriyama waves his hands. "Right here!"

"Moriyama-senpai! Kobori-senpai!"

Kobori flinches. He needs a miracle to happen. _Can I drop dead right here?_

"Eh? Kobori-senpai, you look pale. Are you okay?"

Moriyama snorts. "He's just being… weird. Don't mind him. By the way, I'll help you on this. As a payment, give me some mixers."

Kise laughs. "Of course, senpai. I'll do that for you."

_ Should I just… drop the information right now and get it over with? _ Kobori thinks. But he doesn't. He follows Kise and Moriyama in every shop, eyes dazed and his steps mechanical.

_ Lord, please kill me… please, kill me right now _ . Kobori prays. He remembers how he begged for his girlfriend to be mad at him so he could make an excuse to not go. His girlfriend just shook her head and said,  _ maybe you should cheat on me now. So I might get mad.  _ But why would Kobori do that? He's already stressed from Kise's issues. His girlfriend just laughed hysterically.

She likes to see the world burn.

Kobori becomes more distressed.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Kobori's stress is making Kise worry. He wants to ask if he had a fight with his girlfriend and if he needs help, but Moriyama is here and apparently, Moriyama doesn't know that Kobori has one so Kise shuts himself up and promises to find a time later.

Moriyama suddenly gasps and points somewhere. "Isn't that Kasamatsu's brother?"

Kise excitedly looks at where he sees a mini-Kasamatsu looking outside a Sports store. He rushes towards him and says hello.

Younger Kasamatsu looks at them, surprised. "You?"

"Hello!" Kise exclaims.

Moriyama asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my big brother's boyfriend." The younger Kasamatsu says as he frowns at Kise and Kobori.

Moriyama coughs. "Big brother? You mean, Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Yes." He frowns harder.

"Wait, Senpai has a boyfriend?" Kise asks, in panic. That should be his job!

The younger Kasamatsu puffs his chest and says, proudly. "Kagami Taiga is the best boyfriend for my big brother!"

Kise wants to scream.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


_ It's over… _ Kobori whispers in his head as he watches Kise running away and Moriyama chasing him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Younger Kasamatsu asks, frowning.

Kobori shakes his head. "I don't know." He gives the younger brother a look. "You know Kagami?"

Younger Kasamatsu nods his head. "Yes! He's so good to my brother."

Kobori grits his teeth. "Is your brother home?"

Younger Kasamatsu tilts his head. "Why?"

_ I will punch him _ . "I just want to see him."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Kobori doesn't punch Kasamatsu.

He does glare at him while he's drinking coffee.

Kasamatsu just raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He puts down his cup. "Your little brother told us you're dating…"

Kasamatsu doesn't look surprised.

"Really, though, Kasamatsu? Kagami Taiga?"

"He's good to me. My family likes him."

"How did that happen?"

"The same with yours."

Kobori spews out the tea he's drinking.

" _ Gross,  _ Kobori --"

"How did you know  _ that _ ?"

"We all have secrets."

Kobori breathes deeply. " _ Shit _ . Kise is back. He came home yesterday."

"Oh?" Kasamatsu blinks. "I didn't know that. He should've told me."

"We were with him today but he found out you're dating Kagami so he went home."

Kasamatsu frowns, confused. "Why?"

_ Because he likes you, you dense bastard!  _ "You should ask him." He grunts.

"He sounds up--" Kasamatsu doesn't get to finish because his phone starts ringing. He picks it up and has a little smile on his face.

"Kagami?" Kobori asks.

Kasamatsu looks shocked that he's here. 

Kobori wants to choke him. "You damn bastard."

Kasamatsu chuckles as he answers the phone. "Hello… what?! Since when?! Are you stu --  _ fuck _ , give the phone to Momoi right now! I can't trust a word you say!"

Kobori's eyes widen as he watches Kasamatsu stand up and hurriedly grab a jacket and leave the house. "Mom! I'm going to the hospital! Kagami is there!"

"What!" His mother's voice rings in the kitchen. "What happened?" His mother's hand is still wet and she looks worried.

"I'm asking a friend of ours who's with him. I'm going there now. Mom, don't tell Dad and my brothers, okay? They'll want go to there and--"

"Yes, go, go! Contact me when you know what happened to him."

Kasamatsu nods and goes back to the phone. "Momoi? Tell me what happened… he's stupid, yeah."

Kobori follows Kasamatsu and even jois Kasamatsu in the cab. Kobori doesn't know what he's doing.

"Is Kuroko there? Does he know?" Kasamatsu looks especially distressed for this. "Okay. Okay. I'm coming now. Wait, is Aomine there? No? Okay. Good. I'll bring some fruits. You want anything? Sure. See you." Kasamatsu looks at Kobori and frowns. "You're here?"

Kobori wants to punch him right now.


	5. Are We Running Out Of Time?

"He played basketball with _kids_?"

"Yes."

"And a parent thought he was kidnapping the kids?"

"Yes."

Kasamatsu frowns. "He isn't kidnapping the kids." He doesn't even want to know how Kagami will handle a bunch of kids that doesn't involve basketball or cooking.

"He's not." Momoi sighs. "I volunteered to teach the kids basketball because my mother is a teacher from the school. Dai-chan was supposed to be here, as he was for a couple of weeks before but his grades came back; he passed but Coach said he could do better so they took him again. I didn't know anyone who could come here, even without an appointment so I asked Tai-chan and Tetsu-kun. Tetsu-kun and I just left for a moment to buy water bottles and some snacks for the kids when we saw a man punching Tai-chan."

Kasamatsu's frowns go even harder. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes." Kuroko seems a bit _too_ calm. But he played basketball with this guy. Kasamatsu knows he's _anything_ but calm.

According to what Kuroko and Momoi tell him, Kagami is just bruised in his face and some parts of his chest and in his abdomen. He isn't _heavily_ injured but Kasamatsu can imagine how those 'not heavily injured' would entail in basketball rules.

"He didn't punch the guy back?" He asks.

Momoi bites her lip. "He didn't. He said the kids were present."

Kasamatsu and Kuroko sigh at the same time.

"Did you call Alex-san and Himuro?"

Kuroko answers, "I called Alex-san. She said not to call Himuro-san until the police settle everything. She seemed a bit scared when she warned me."

Kasamatsu _understands_. He doesn't even need to imagine what a big brother does if he hears his little brother is hurt. He's a big brother himself.

Kobori clears his throat. "I'm _right_ here."

Kuroko gives him a look of disbelief. "Are you also using Misdirection?"

"...I can relate to what you feel most of the time right now." Kobori sighs, he sounds so tired.

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes at Kobori. He's been acting weird. Also, Kise… right. "Kise is home. Did you guys know? He didn't inform me."

"Ki-chan is?" Momoi looks excited. "It's been a few months! I wonder if he brought some gifts for me."

Kuroko shakes his head. "Did you see him?"

"Kobori did." Kasamatsu points out. "I haven't. He didn't even text me."

Kobori slaps his whole face and groans.

Kasamatsu ignores him so he could ask Kuroko about Kagami. "Where is he? Can we talk to him?"

"Not yet. The doctor said the hospital has to keep him until the authority comes."

Kasamatsu clicks his tongue. He badly wants to see Kagami right now. The kind-hearted dumbass has done it again.

When Kasamatsu looks for Kobori so he could ask about Kise, he's talking to Momoi. They're probably discussing something about what Kasamatsu wants to talk about. He turns around instead to ask Kuroko about Kagami again. And it's not that Kasamatsu isn't interested about Kise, he's totally going to call him later. Kagami is just a more important topic at hand right now.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Kagami's face isn't so bad. He has bruises and cuts all over his face and his abdomen isn't so bad but Kagami says it hurts when he moves.

Kasamatsu watches as Momoi checks up on Kagami, touching him in places that don't look comfortable.

"Is that okay?" Kobori asks Kasamatsu near his ear.

Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow. "She's checking up on him."

"Weren't they dating?"

Kasamatsu looks at Kuroko who hasn't said a thing. "And?"

Kobori sighs. " _Christ_."

Kasamatsu leaves Kobori to contemplate whatever it is he's having breakdown about to talk to Kuroko. "What did the police say?"

"Considering Kagami-kun has every evidence that he wasn't kidnapping the kids, he can pass this as a legal case."

"Will he?"

Kuroko looks at Kasamatsu. "You know him."

Kasamatsu jerks his head in disagreement, exasperated. "Maybe Himuro can slap some sense into him."

"Hopefully." Kuroko sighs again.

They're sighing a lot today.

"Doctor said there's no lasting damage." Momoi announces. "He's right. But he can't play basketball for at least three weeks."

Kagami is about to speak but Kuroko and Momoi glare at him while Kasamatsu says, "Don't _even_ dare." Kagami snaps his mouth close.

"Can we go home, then?" Kagami asks, grimacing as he speaks. He touches his face and Momoi, who usually would just slap the hand usually, gently takes Kagami's hand off his face.

"Yeah." Kuroko says. "Himuro-san is outside."

Kasamatsu flinches when he hears it. He looks like he has seen the devil himself and it's about to eat him. Momoi looks away but still holds Kagami's hand.

Kuroko and Kasamatsu help Himuro put Kagami in a cab while Momoi waves her hand goodbye.

"Thanks for the help." Himuro tells them. Kasamatsu is impressed he doesn't look like he's about to murder someone.

Kasamatsu just smiles as a response. He walks over to Momoi who looks upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't apologized." Momoi murmurs. "It's my fault he got into this mess."

Kasamatsu wraps an arm around Momoi and holds her close. "It's okay. That guy wouldn't let you blame yourself, you know?"

Momoi tearfully chuckles.

Kuroko and Momoi leave together and while Kasamatsu wants to leave with them to talk to them, he has Kobori with him.

"Please, stop looking at me like I'm garbage, Kasamatsu. I'm kind of hurt." Kobori complains.

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes.

"By the way... Kagami isn't suing the one who physically assaulted him?" Kobori asks, shocked.

"Kagami is too soft-hearted." Kasamatsu rubs his face. "I know he looks like he's a big bad wolf but that man would probably be the second coming of Jesus Christ if he wants to be. Hopefully, Himuro will talk to him."

" _Wow_." Kobori mutters.

"What?"

"No, just… I see it now."

"See what?" Kasamatsu frowns.

"Why do you like him." Kobori looks up at the sky. "That's why I came with you. I wanted to know if this guy is worth the Kasamatsu as a boyfriend experience."

Kasamatsu feels a surge of guilt in his stomach. He bites his tongue and breathes deeply. _Lie for now, he'll understand when he finds out._ "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"Hmm." Kobori smiles. "I know that now. Don't worry. Kise will understand."

Kasamatsu scowls. "What does Kise have to do with anything?"

Kobori chuckles.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Kasamatsu walks towards his house while talking to the phone.

"Tatsuya said he'd kill me if I don't do anything about the one who assaulted me so I'll go forward with it. The lawyer Alex gives me said they could compensate me so the case doesn't have to be. I know Tatsuya wouldn't like it but he just cared about the kids. I don't blame him."

Kasamatsu wants to smack Kagami but he just sighs instead. And when his sight clears, he sees a body leaning the wall besides their gate. He walks faster and realizes it's Kise.

Kise sees him and his eyes widen. "Senpai~" he runs towards him.

"Ah, Kagami, I have a --"

"Yeah, I heard." Kagami chuckles. Attractively. "You missed him, right? Good for you."

Kasamatsu is about to hisses a reply but Kagami ends the call with a snap. "Fuck this guy!"

Kise's smile falters. "Senpai…"

"Yeah, sorry. I was talking to Kagami. What's up? I can't believe you got home without telling me." Kasamatsu looks at Kise. "What's wrong?"

Kise looks like he's about to cry. "So, you're really dating Kagami… isn't he dating Momoicchi?"

"They broke up." Kasamatsu automatically answers. "Anyway, why are you talking about Kagami? Let's talk about you! How's Milan?"

Kise doesn't answer him, however. He stares at Kasamatsu and smiles sadly. "Senpai, you deserve the best."

"Okay?"

Kise embraces Kasamatsu and buries his face deep in Kasamatsu's neck.

"Ki--"

"Just once, Senpai. Let me do this." Kise croaks out. He sounds muffled. " _Please_."

Kise sounds so upset that Kasamatsu wraps his arms around him.

_What happened?_ Kasamatsu wants to ask but doesn't.


End file.
